Ryan.
"Haha" First Name Ryan Last Name Tetsu (Adopted into the Family by Akuma) 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' *Kid *Ryan *Ry 'Age' Ark 15: 10 Ark 16 (Ten yrs. later): 20 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 178lbs 'Blood type' A negative 'Behavior/Personality' Ryan energetic, friendly, kind hearted, and playful. Thanks to him hanging around Akuma all the time he picked up a lot of his bad habits like cursing and things like that, He often whistles at babes that go by and sometimes will even sexually harass women by grabbing a handful of ass or breasts, especially when it comes to his sister in law Tomoko. He's smart beyond his age and very crafting at getting out of situations, overall but he's just your typical average kinda guy. 'Appearance' Ryan has a rather wild hair style similar to bed head but a little more groomed. his hair is brown and stops and the back of his neck, he's about average height for a guy his age maybe a bit bigger, he has yellow eyes with a touch of brown in there. He has a Slightly Tan colored Skin. As Of Now 'Alignment' (This is the alignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) 'Clan & Rank' 'What district do you live in?' Kennedy Dormitory at Kasaihana University, District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Mercenary for Hire 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ' Karate '''Flow of battle: '( Dou) Perks Enhanced Dexterity/Athleticism: Thanks To Chang's Training Ryan is extremely agile and athletic he's able to perform a series of unbelievable things like flipping over obstacles much taller than himself or wall jumping though of course he can't do anything to insane I mean he's only ten. Enhanced Marksmanship: Another Perk Ryan received from his training From Chang is his Great Shooting Ability, Ryan's ability to hit his target is Amazing to say the least. Illusion's or visual obstructions like walls or smoke screens, tall grass, camouflage etc... don't effect his accuracy making him a deadly shot though thanks to his small frame and muscles he can't shoot big weapons(machine guns, shotguns etc..) with the same accuracy, in fact his accuracy with those weapons are below par, so this perk only applies with Pistols or other hand held guns also because he can only shoot hand held guns if a targets far away he's at a disadvantage. '''Weapon of Choice A Pocket Knife A specialized Gun made out of an extremely durable metal. 'Allies/Enemies' *Chang (Mentor) *Akuma Tetsu (Adopted Brother) *Tomoko Tetsu (Sister in Law) *Akira Tetsu (Nephew) *Sian Tetsu (Niece) Enemies: "Who evers at the barrel end of this gun ya asshole!" 'Background' Ryan like a lot of kids where he lives was abandon or maybe his parents was killed no one really knows. Ryan grew up knowing nothing but how to steal and fight to survive though one day he pushed his luck to far and decided to steal from a pretty Big Drug lord, 100,000 dollar to be exact long story short he ended up getting caught, they beat stuffed Ryan's body inside of a punching bag and proceeded to beat on him they did this for four days straight using him as a source of entertainment or stress relief. So they just moved on to the actual execution though the Drug Lord wanted to use him as a example of those who steal from him. The Drug Lord gathered all of His men around as two other men dragged Ryan's beyond beaten body on to a make shift stage made out of wooden crates and planks of wood. The Drug Lord then began to give his Threating Speech to his men, The Drug Lord then had one of his men hand him a machete in his left hand and with his right he grabbed Ryan by his head and shouted "This is What Happens When You Steal From Me" though right before the Drug Lord could chop Ryan's head off he'd be interrupted by the Sound of an Explosion In the Background followed by gun fire which made its way closer and closer to The Drug Lord before Two Figures would Appear (Chang and Akuma) long story short they killed the Drug Lord in his men. They weren't there to Save the Kid But Akuma Convinced Chang to bring the kid with them and just like that the kid was saved and is currently train to be a mercenary just like Akuma did when he was with Chang, though he still has a way to go. *Ark 15: To be Written *Ark 16 (Ten years later): To be written 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refer to StatBook Information. And if your totally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Tetsu Family